Flareus Prime: A Faded Past
by 1000wolflover
Summary: Firewing Pax is the daughter of Optimus Prime..Being killed on Cybertron and dying in her fathers arms due to a weak spark chamber, Firewing returned from the dead thanks to Primus sending her back to the world of the living to find her father weak..but when she returns a new threat rises as old memories fade..Read and Review
1. Arrival

**Flareus Prime: A Faded Past**

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

_**"Everyone has a family..But i grew up alone..That is what i am..How i will die...**__**Alone.**__**."**_

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense _

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. _

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles _

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath _

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound,_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud!~_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

* * *

After losing someone dear to his spark, Optimus Prime leads his Autobots to Earth to find a new home and battle against the Decepticons who have surely followed, although their leader isn't as Prime-like as he once was..

"We have come a long way from Cybertron.." He said looking for a vehicle form.

"We lost so much back home Optimus...you lost your last fiancé...i lost Tailgate...and we lost..her.." she said with sadness in her voice.

"The Decepticons are getting stronger Arcee...and yet I feel my energy leaving me...i am losing the will to fight.."

"Optimus..you cant...we all need a leader...what if she saw you like this?"

"If she was here, i wouldn't be like this.." Optimus said with an unfaithful tone in his voice.

"Nothing could have stopped it Optimus.." Arcee looked up at her leader and sparkmate with concern in her optics. "we cannot change the past..whats done is done..all we can do now is continue living for those we have lost..you were the one who taught me that, love."

"I know.."

* * *

A few hours passed by and Optimus found himself in a missle silo with his team. which were:

Ratchet. The medical officer of the team. The doc can be abit tightly wound but he gets his job done. After all, being the one who delivered Optimus and Arcee's young sparkling made himself being seen as a grandfather to the youngling.

Bulkhead. A wrecker. Being part of the black ops war unit back on Cybertron, he grew close to the youngling of Optimus. When the youngling reached 18, she joined the wreckers and grew close to them, so close in fact to call them family.

Arcee. Optimus' sparkmate and Second In Command. Being a bot of few words when it comes to being around Optimus she definately leaves a mark on those who dare piss her off, hurt her family and friends, or just cross her path if they are in her way. She can have a short temper so it may be wise to remain on her good side.

Bumblebee. While Arcee may be a bot of few words Bumblebee doesn't use any. Becoming somewhat of a brother to the Youngling of Optimus he always made time to help her in times of need but sometimes he did get himself into trouble with Optimus..More than once.

CliffJumper. The love intrest of Optimus' child. He may let his ego take over sometimes but it doesn't stop him from loving the love he lost during the war for Cybertron. Since then he took down every con that stood in his way.

And lastly: Optimus Prime himself. After having the strongest bond with his daughter out of all the Autobots during the war he completely broke down when he lost her. Being a father made him realise that there can be such things as beauty and happyness during a war but all that went away when his so called "brother": Megatron killed his only child. He broke down, refusing to make any hard decision when depression took over..Thus, leaving his sparkmate in charge.

* * *

During a meeting with Special Agent Fowler, Optimus' mind began to drift elsewhere.

"Prime! Focus!" Agent Fowler shouted, in an attempt to get the big bots attention.

"His mind has been elsewhere Agent Fowler, please try to be gentle with him..We lost a bot close to us.." Arcee said while trying to keep Agent Fowler from yelling at Optimus, while Optimus himself just remained silent, not daring to speak a word.

Suddenly Optimus burst into tears infront of everyone as a flashback of Firewings final moments hit his mind. Arcee, being the only family he had left, walked over and sat next to him and held him close until he calmed down.

The next morning Arcee took Optimus to Ratchet as Optimus told her about the trauma that kept lingering around him.

"Ratchet?" Arcee called out as she sat Optimus down.

"Yes Arcee?" the Medic said as he walked over.

"Can you check Optimus over?"

"Check him over?"

At this point Ratchet became confused until Arcee explained.

"He said the trauma is haunting him..can you make sure he's okay?"

"I'll do what i can." Ratchet told her as he started scanning and Arcee watched, not wanting to leave her sparkmates side.

Her fears were confirmed by Ratchet as his scanner picked something up. "Arcee..the trauma is slowly killing him..he had the strongest bond with..her.."

"what do you mean it's killing him?!"

"i mean, because of the trauma of losing..her..it's slowly shutting his systems down..if this continues..we won't have a leader..the war will be lost..and this world is left without it's only means of defense against the cons." Ratchet explained.

"so what do we do?.."

For once Ratchet had no idea on what to do to help his leader and friend.."i don't know..try to keep him occupied..anything to get his mind off of what happend.."

With a nod, Arcee took Optimus to their shared room and made him get into bed as she put him on bed rest. Knowing that Optimus wouldn't be in the mood for anything sexual she decided to give him a large 3ds with a few games which were:

Super Smash Bros 3ds version.

Animal Crossing: New Leaf.

Fantasy Life and a few puzzle games.

The games worked for a while but Optimus' strength was nearly drained and he was struggling to keep himself awake. Thats when the autobots were greeted with a blinding white light, until a familier figure emerged from the light.

Too weak to look, Optimus groaned in pain as he felt like every limb of his body was lifting heavy weights. "whats going on?" he groaned.

"it can't be.." Bulkhead said in shock.

"it is.."

Optimus heard the angelic voice of what sounded like his beloved daughter..the daughter he lost.."Impossible..Firewing?..that you?"

"yes daddy..it is..it's me..i'm here.." Firewing said as she sat beside him, and remained there until he fully recovered and was back on his feet.

* * *

Ratchet had Firewing sat in the medical bay, waiting for her results to come in.."no way...i saw Firewing die in your arms Optimus..this can't be right at all.."

"is it really her?" Optimus asked eagerly as Ratchet nodded.

Optimus then hugged his child and she hugged him back..Oh, had he waited so long for this day to arrive..The day where she was back in his arms.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. The Face Of Death

**Here it is, LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 2! :D**

**please read and review :)**

**hope you enjoy :)  
Firewing Belongs to me  
Thunderspark belongs to my boyfriend (no FanFic account)**

* * *

"Firewing...how did you come back?...you was killed.." Optimus said with a bit of a sob stuck in his throat while hugging her.

Firewing hugged him as he held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"It's a long story...are you sure you wanna hear it?.." she asked with a whimper.

Optimus nodded and sat down as she began to explain.

"Okay...Well...When i died Primus cared for me..he continue to raise me even in death...but..when he saw dad starting to shut down..He started to feel pity for him and sent me back with some sort of rainbow power..He said it can help end the war and, if used correctly, can revitalise cybertron..." Firewing explained, not wanting to go into too much detail as she feels like she could be there forever.

"It can revive our home?!" Ratchet yelled in shock but excitement at the same time.

"A power that can do that will be targeted by decepticons, we must be wary.." Optimus said with a worried tone.

"i know..but-" Firewing went to move her arms and shot a rainbow bolt at a box on the floor, destroying it. "Okay! It's official! My hands are now leathal weapons and now i get the feeling it'll get worse everyday!" Firewing exclaimed as she covered her hands to prevent any injury or broken tools that Ratchet will "need".

"Then we must find a way to control it, otherwise we could all be in some mess.." Optimus said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay daddy.." Firewing said as she stood up.

"But Optimus how can we find out how to control her powers? all recorded information of Cybertron was lost when Cybertron went dark." Ratchet explained with fear of the damage Firewings powers can do.

"there is one place where records can be found Ratchet."

"Wheres that dad?"

"The decepticon warship.." Optimus admitted as Firewing looked down since her old friend chose the cons over her back on cybertron.

"the nemesis?! are you nuts?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ratchet let me handle this.." Firewing said as she proceeded to grab Optimus's audio processor and yell down it. "dad, are you insane?! you're talking about the cons they'll kill us on sight if we try and break into the nemisis!"

As she yelled, Optimus winced and said "No need to shout...i can hear you Firewing.."

"just making sure you still have your sanity.." Firewing stated bluntly.

"I do." Optimus replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Okay, good." Firewing then proceeded to pat his head as if to say "good boy".

"we will discuss who will go onto the nemesis and gather information."

"alright dad..what should i do in the meantime?.."

"it'll be a while yet sweetspark..we still have some time to spend with each other." Optimus stroked her head lovingly like he used to when she was but a little sparkling.

* * *

During the next morning, Firewing had woken up and gone to the roof of the Autobot base to check out the outside world..being an early riser meant she would watch the sun come up every morning. Firewing is always to be the first Autobot up and the last Autobot down..however with her new power..it would make things a whole lot harder for the autobots as the decepticons were highly aware about her abilities.

Meanwhile on the nemisis, Megatron had arrived in his ships medical bay to check up on the latest report on energon deposits. "Knockout, how fares the search for new energon deposits?" Megatron asked his CMO as he awaited a report.

"the computers are still scanning for energon, but the reports have come in showing this, my liege." Knockout reported while bringing up the file about the power of Primus, the matrix power and Firewings powers. "they are simular my lord..the young pax my not be able to control her powers but having the power to revitalise our home could make her a very valuable ally to our cause. i would recommend bringing her here for a check up."

"now now knockout..patience is a virtue..we will get her in time of course..but until she's controlled her powers..i will be travelling the stars seeking dark energon..during my travels..as much of a screw up he is, Starscream will take over command of the decepticons. just keep an eye on him..he's tried to overthrow me before and i will not let anyone else rule the decepticons but me." Megatron throughly explained as he left the medical bay.

"yes my lord." Knockout concurd as the medical bay doors closed.

Back at the autobot base, things were starting to get crazy.

"Optimus are you insane. thats suicide." Arcee explained in worry.

"no need to worry Arcee. i'll be going through." An unknown autobot smiled.

"Thunderspark, you understand what you need to do?" Optimus asked.

"i grab the files and come straight back." Thunderspark acknowalged.

* * *

Thunderspark is an old friend of Optimus Prime. they faught side by side during the war for cybertron and when Firewing was murdered, Thunderspark was there to comfort his leader when Arcee couldn't be. He can be alittle hotheaded at times but he gets his job done.

* * *

_**Optimus P.O.V**_

As i send Thunderspark through the groundbridge i keep watch on Firewing. i get this stabbing feeling in my gut that if i take my eyes off of her she'll disappear..thats why i keep her here in the base at all times..i still remember that when she was killed..her final words were.."i love you daddy, be strong.."..like she knew she was going to die..she truely is special..i'm happy to be blessed with such an amazing daughter.

* * *

_**Arcee P.O.V**_

Firewing is a big part of my life..these memories of being told about her death from my husband and sparkmate keep coming back to me..and they did when i saw her after almost 5 years of not seeing her and roaming the galaxy searching for a new home. we have to work as a team in order to keep Firewing safe..but i fear that she'll snap if we keep her cooped up in the base..

* * *

_**Cliffjumper P.O.V**_

I remember being told about Firewings death on the ark...i was sparkbroken..but i knew she wouldn't want me sobbing so i continued fighting battles for her..i knew she would return to me though..i knew she never gives up.

* * *

_**Bulkhead P.O.V**_

Firewing was and always will be a carefree young spirit, she made us all smile when we were down and always kept herself in a happy and cheery mood..even when she was on missions..however when Starscream murdered her..damn..Wheeljack and i were the ones who saw the whole thing go down..Starscream brutally murdered the kid and she died in her fathers arms in the medical bay of our base..it was a sparkaching sight to see.

_**Ratchet P.O.V**_

I've worked with Optimus since he was named Orion Pax and since he worked at the hall of records so when i found out that Arcee was carrying his child i was overjoyed. he was happy, Arcee was happy and the Autobots were also happy for him, myself included. however when Firewing died..i never saw Optimus cry so much in my life..she meant and still means alot to the big guy..Since her return i've seen a smile that i never thought i would see again..that smile was the same smile he had when Firewing was born..it was like she was reborn but reborn to resume her old life with an extra twist to it. either way we're all happy to have her back.

* * *

_**Bumblebee P.O.V**_

_"Firewing and I got into all sorts of trouble together as kids..mainly pulling pranks on Optimus and Ultra Magnus whenever we got the chance..we practically grew up together...but when Arcee had explained what happend on the battlefield and the result of it in the medical bay i felt like i lost a part of my life that meant so much to me. it's great to have her back again. it's great to have my best friend back with me again."_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. The Hopes Rainbow

After Thunderspark had ran through the bridge, an erie silence filled Autobot Outpost Omega 1..Firewing was losing control of her powers...fast.

"what is it?" Ratchet asked worriedly to no one in particular.

"what is what?" Firewing was starting to panic.

"oh umm...nothing don't worry Firewing, just calm down, Thunderspark will be back soon."

Meanwhile on the nemisis, Starscream was on the bridge with Soundwave..it had been over 4 hours since Megatrons departure..He was watching the earths sky as Soundwave Aproached him.."Yes Soundwave, what is it?" Starscream groaned as he was disturbed.

Soundwave just stood there as he showed Thunderspark hacking into the systems and Starscream was surprised the autobots managed to track the ship, but he soon regained himself and ordered a team of Steves...and one Gary..to go after Thunderspark, not knowing that Thunderspark had already copied the data from the systems with his computer skills and ran through the bridge as Starscream and the vehicons arrived.

Back at the autobot base, things were getting tense..Firewing was panicking..she was scared to death of herself but luckily, Thunderspark suddenly came through the bridge with a file drive.

"i got some good information." Thunderspark stated walking over to the bases main computer.

"oh good, download it onto our systems so we can put Firewing's mind at ease;" Ratchet said trying to calm down Firewing. "she's panicking.."

"will do."

* * *

_**Firewing P.O.V.**_

i'm scared and unsure what this new intel will hold..i don't want to be seen as some sort of threat by my family..

"here look, the nemesis held a lot of information, including this." Thunderspark told us, pointing to the screen.

"the power of primus? but thats nothing more than a legend!"

dad wasn't wrong..he was an archivest for many years...Ratchet used to tell me stories of such things and when dad used to work at the hall of records as the historical archivest: Orion Pax..thats where my last name comes from..mum and dad made my last name "Pax" for a reason..probably because the pax family line had something special about it or they were all archivests before the war..i don't know..

"p-power of primus?...how is that ment to make me feel any better?" i'm shaking at this point..

"well according to the reports, its a blessing to receive powers from Primus himself, apparently you only get blessed with Primus' power if you have earnt it, or you haven't had a chance at life-" Thunderspark was cut off by dad as he began to discuss the moment of my birth.

"Arcee, you said she wasn't breathing when she was born right?!" dad turned to mum as he asked her.

"she wasn't breathing at all.."

mum wasn't lying there either..i do remember the moment of something fusing with my spark..but that doesn't make any sense why they are only activating now..puberty i guess..

"then...do you think..?" dad was starting to think carefully now..i could see the look on his face.

"from what i can gather, it seems Primus came into contact with Firewing, took pity on her, and gave her a second chance in life by giving her powers." Thunderspark explained.

"but that doesn't make sense.."

"hmm?"

"why are they only activating now if he gave me these powers when i was but a tiny sparkling?"

"the data explains that" Thunderspark turned to the computer and scrolled down. "according to the reports, the power of Primus doesn't activate until you reach a certain age when your body is able to handle such a power."

"so...like puberty then?.." i'm starting to get alittle embarrised now..

suddenly Thunderspark and Bulk began laughing.."yeah in a way..sorry the way you phrased that tickled me!"

i'm starting to feel even more embarrised and alittle hurt when he said that..i'm really sensitive.."scrap! sorry Firewing..that was really rude of us..but it seems the data is legit, and it wasn't well protected either."

"it's okay..does it have any tips on how to control them?.." i asked looking at my close friend once more.

"hmm...lets see.."

i waited for his responce..i need to know..

"according to this, the one with the powers must learn to control them using their own will and mind."

"how am i meant to do that?!"

"no offense thunderspark but she isn't the best with that.." mum stated as a fact..thanks mum..love you too.

"because i have the same patiance span as my horse..hurricane wasn't the best when it came to that.."

Hurricane was a cybertronian mountin horse dad braught me when i was 4..his previous owners were trying to sell him and if they couldn't find a buyer they were going to kill him so dad brought him and brought him home..he was an old retired cybertronian warhorse but still had a stride in his step and kick in his spark..when i was sent to the council for protection i never saw him again..he was very attached to me..when i finally was reunited with mum and dad i found out that Hurricane saved dads life in the field by taking a shot for him while dads back was turned..he died that day..i was sparkbroken..my only best friend i had growing up was dead..

"yes i remember you calling your father and me to calm him down and help you groom him." mum began to chuckle.

"Firewing.." dad turned to me and walked over.."that was then, this is now, i have every faith in you that you can master your powers.."

"but what if i can't?.." i'm starting to become petrified now..

"does it say anything about that thunderspark?" dad said keeping his eyes on me..

"two outcomes can happen, one is where she just cant control it, the other is where her powers will just vanish."

"i just...i don't understand why i have these powers...i thought that..once you die..you stay dead..or did i miss something?.."

dad let out a low chuckle.

"that was sarcasm?" he asked.

"um...yes?"

"Very good use of it sweetspark." mum smiled.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"when do i start my meditation?.." Firewing asked.

"tomorrow morning." Thunderspark told her.

"okay.."

The next morning Firewing began her meditation at 7:00 since she was always the first one up and the last one down..Optimus peeked in and saw her meditating as her powers flew around her.

'wow she's actually doing better than i thought she would...she'll have control of her powers in no time.' Optimus thought to himself as he began to watch her closely and smiled.

Arcee then walked up to him and was about to speak as he put a finger to his lips to tell her to remain quiet because Firewing was meditating and she nodded..after a few hours passed by Firewing was still meditating as Thunderspark walked in with an energon cube for her then left..After he left however Firewings spark started to glow brightly signaling the meditation was working and that she was almost done..as another hour passed by Firewing had completed her meditation and joined everyone in the main hub.

"hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Optimus turned to his now calm daughter.

"i have control over them..i did start meditating at 7 this morning."

"and it's 4 in the afternoon..well done sweetie." Arcee praised her as Firewing smiled.

"so..what happens now?" Firewing ask, eager to get out and explore.

"you're staying here until you can protect yourself..i'm not losing you again." Optimus stroked her head.

"okay, just don't keep me here too long." Firewing chuckled as everyone smiled.

"Everything is back to normal." Ratchet smiled, earning a "Hey!" from Firewing..."well almost everything." he chuckled as everyone laughed.

Arcee turned to her daughter and smiled. "you're going to need a earth based vehicle mode honey."

Firewing looked at her mother and nodded as she left to get her own vehicle mode.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is all i could come up with XD**

**i don't own Transformers Prime**

**Firewing belongs to me**

**Thunderspark belongs to my Boyfriend: Rallen456**

**The next chapter will be longer as i will be starting the main series :D**

**look forward to it X3**


	4. The Fun Begins

Firewing sat on a cliff watching the cars go by, trying to choose a vehicle mode. "nope not that one..that one feels weird.." she said to herself as she was struggling to find one that would suit her but then she heard footsteps behind her. she turned around to see her father who came to check on her. "hey daddy!" she cheered happily with a smile.

"hello Firewing, how are you feeling?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"i'm alright, just trying to find a vehicle form." she told him while looking back at the road below.

"have you had any luck so far?" he asked while sitting next to her, joining her hunt for an Earth vehicle.

"no..so far most of these have been more of Ratchets style." she chuckled.

"i don't think you would want to look like a female Ratchet." he laughed jokingly.

"especially with his catch phrase? no thanks." she said jokingly, watching the roads.

Optimus looked at the highway, trying to find a vehicle for her. "see anything else?"

Firewing looked around and saw a black bike in the distance..she zoomed in her optics and scanned it when no humans were around. "i got it!" she cheered, transforming into her new vehicle mode.

"hmmm, not bad looking Firewing." Optimus said with an impressed expression.

Firewing revved her new engine and giggled happily. "yay!" she exclaimed driving around her father as he got to his feet.

"your like a child." Optimus chuckled.

"yeah..i know..i'm yours." she giggled.

"cheeky as well, you get that from your mother." he smiled gently, pleased that she is happy with her new form.

* * *

A few years later, Firewing got stuck on groundbridge duty while the others were on patrol. while she could have used this time to meditate, she keeps and eye on everyone, making sure to stay alert just in case of a decepticon attack or if someone needs a groundbridge.

Thunderspark drove in and transformed, finishing his patrol. "hey Firewing."

"Hey old friend." Firewing sighed out of boredem.

"you seem bored Firewing," Thunderspark stated as he sat down nearby.

"dad has me on groundbridge duty...again.." she complained alittle, feeling like her parents don't see her as a big help.

"groundbridge duty isn't too bad you know." Thunderspark smiled with reassurance.

"i wouldn't mind but dad puts me on groundbridge duty ALL of the time.." she told him, sighing once more.

"he doesn't want to risk your life in the battlefield Firewing, he treasures you too much." Thunderspark stared at her, looking at her bored face.

"i just..i wish he would trust me more...mum doesn't mind me going for a drive..but dad does..it's just a harmless drive..you know..something called fresh air?.." she smirks alittle, hinting that she was being sarcastic.

"sarcasm doesn't go far you know" he chuckled.

"i know..but you get my point right?" she said sitting down.

"i understand how you feel, but Optimus doesn't want to lose you to the decepticons." he crossed his arms as he explained.

"but to constantly keep me in the base?..i just wish he'd give me a little freedom from time to time..just time to myself..outside..i'm always at base." she continued on. "i understand he doesn't want to lose me..if thats the case then why not teach me self defense?..why not teach me how to fight properly?"

"you make a compelling argument."

"oh well..i suppose its better than nothing.." she got up and walks over to the computer, keeping an eye on everyone.

"what if someone taught you?"

"he would probably go balistic..mainly because it would be without his permission.."

"and if we got permission?" he asks again.

"i dunno.." she looked at him.

Later on when everyone had returned from patrol, Thunderspark and Firewing were sat chatting while Optimus and Arcee were talking about Firewings future.

"i'm not sure what we should do with her Arcee" Optimus told his wife and sparkmate, growing concerned for his beloved daughter.

"what do you mean?" Arcee looked at her husband with confusion.

"we cant keep her here forever, otherwise that's unfair on her." he explained.

"well it was your decision, hun..you confined her to base."

"yeah i know..." Optimus said with guilt welling inside of him.

"hey..it's not your fault..you treasure her..so much so that you don't want to lose her..it's a natural reaction as a parent.." she said while holding his hand.

"but what if its the wrong thing to do?.." he said as he looked down..

"then we make it right.."

"how do we make it right?.." he asked, still looking down.

Arcee hugged him tight and calmly stated; "we correct what we did wrong and make it up to her.." he looks at her, listening to what she is saying as she continued. "after we correct what we did wrong..we apologise to her..it's not hard."

"but will she accept our apologies?.."

"if she's anything like you she will." Arcee chuckled abit.

Later on in the main hub Optimus walks in and see's Firewing talking to Thunderspark.."Firewing.." Optimus called out to her as she got up and walked over.

"yes daddy?" she asked innocently.

"i uhh..i wanted to apologise.."

"for what?"

"for keeping you cooped up in the base..it's not fair on you.."

"dad-" she was cut off.

"no no, it's true..i shouldn't have done that.."

Firewing said nothing and just hugged him.

"i was wrong to keep you here...its time you became a true Autobot.." Optimus spoke up.

"all i've ever wanted is for you to let me be myself."

"well now...i'm going to give you that opportunity.."

"how will we start?"

"we start by teaching you how to fight."

* * *

A few weeks later, Firewing is driving through the desert roads of jasper nevada while chatting to cliffjumper.

"and so there i am on the look out when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view..and then it hits me..i'm illegally parked!"

"so let me guess..you got yet another parking ticket?" Firewing chuckled.

"better! the boot."

"big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove.."

"BINGO! so the local Police do their thing and i let 'em get all the way down the block..thats when i kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"

"New yorks finest soil themselves~"

"you know me Firewing, you mess with Cliffjumper-"

"AND you get the horns~" Firewing chuckled abit as Cliffjumper laughs. "though i'm not sure how that complys with autobot rule number 1..keep a low profile~"

"what can i say? patroling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome..almost makes me miss the decepticons.."

"like Jasper Nevada's a party? we're alone wherever we travel on this rock hun."

just as Firewing finishes speaking cliffjumpers scanner starts beeping. "i'm getting a signal!" he informed Firewing.

"need backup babe?"

"honestly sweetspark? when do i ever need backup?" Cliffjumper chuckled as he turned to where his scanner had picked up energon. "i just found a whole lot of energon!"

suddenly the area around him turned dark as he transformed. "Decepticons!" he growled as the nemesis shot him into the energon deposit as Decepticons decended from the ship.

As Cliffjumper turned around he saw he was out numbered. "Firewing? About that backup.."

"ON IT!" she replied as she contacted the team.

"fair warning boys..i'll put a few dings in ya.." Cliffjumper taunted them as he transformed and drove up the slope into the air, transformed again and begins the battle with the cons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus is driving down a highway when he gets an incoming transmission from Firewing.

"dad?!"

"yes Firewing?"

"the cons are back, Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!"

"understood. Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumpers coordinates?"

"i'm locked onto his signal Optimus, but our team is scattered across timezones" Ratchet replied.

"in that case, i'll head back to base and bridge you all from your locations." Firewing piped in.

"good thinking little wrecker" Bulkhead praised her.

* * *

Back with Cliffjumper, the battle was getting tense..while Cliffjumper is a good fighter, there are times where he didn't need backup and times where he wishes that his back up would hurry up and arrive already. this was one of them.

"you want the horns?! you got 'em!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as he got out his canons and began shooting, blowing up one of the decepticons as the others joined the shoot out. this however didn't last long as Cliffjumper got caught in the blast caused by the decepticons shooting at the energon, making the energon deposit explode.

Being captured wasn't really Cliffjumpers plan but nevermind..on the bridge of the nemsis, starscream was watching the footage of what happend below.."the energon..it's worthless to me now.." he growled as the doors behind him opened and the decepticon troops dragged Cliffjumper inside.

"scream..it's been a while.." Cliffjumper smirks as he coughed. "so..wheres your master?"

"Nevermind him! i am my own master!" starscream shouted as he stabbed Cliffjumper in the chest with his bare claws. "Any more questions?!"

Cliffjumper could only groan in pain as energon dripped from his wound and he offlined, falling onto the floor. "Clean that up!" Starscream ordered as he had the ship fly away from where the battle took place.

as the decepticon warship left a groundbridge opened up, first through the bridge was a red and white ambulance: Ratchet, next was the teams Wrecker: Bulkhead, then Firewings mother and the teams second in command: Arcee, the scout: Bumblebee and then the big mech himself: Optimus Prime. but as fate would have it. they were too late..

"An untapped energon deposit." Optimus stated, pointing out the obvious.

"well..whats left of it." Bulkhead added.

"the first decepticon activity in 3 years since our arrival.." Ratchet piped in.

"that we know of.." Optimus removed his battle mask and continues. "if they're scouting for energon..they may be preparing for his return."

Arcee was first to enter the deposit but what she found horrified her..Cliffjumper's horn.."no.." she gasped in horror..

"Ratchet can you track his position?" Optimus asked, worried about how Firewing would react if he was offline.

Ratchet opened a small panel on his arm and tracked Cliffjumper's position but saw him go offline.."no!..Cliffjumper's life signal..just went offline.."

Arcee gripped the horn gently as she silently mourned the loss of her partner.."Firewing's going to be sparkbroken.."

On the nemisis, Starscream was busy on the ships computer as Soundwave approached him..Starscream turned to him with a groan.."yes Soundwave, what is it?"

_"like Jasper Nevada's a party? we're alone wherever we travel on this rock hun." _Soundwave replayed Firewing's conversation with Cliffjumper.

"ah, the one known as Firewing Pax...why should we slay just one autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise." Starscream smirked.

"Starscream, Megatron wanted to capture Firewing for her power remember? or is your brain so focused on slaying the Autobots that you forget what is truely important?.." an unknown female Decepticon chuckled.

"Pandora, you would be wise to keep your metal trap shut." Starscream growled.

"you know..you should watch the way you speak to women..if someone didn't know you, they might think you were a woman hating jerk." Pandora smirked as she walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at base, the Autobots were saying their final goodbyes to Cliffjumper.

"we must not allow the loss of cliffjumper to impare our judgement.." Optimus started to speak up while holding Firewing close to him to comfort her and continued; "As of today, only we 7 autobots remain on this earth...we owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxies seeking safe Harbor, to humankind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade..to survive.." he finished as Firewing placed the horn in the suns rays and began to leave..

"Firewing.." Thunderspark called out to her but got no responce.

"Firewing where do you think you are going?" Optimus asked her, not allowing her to leave without an explaination.

"if Cliffs gone then standing around here sulking isn't going to bring him back..now unless anyone minds...i think i'll get back to protecting humankind..." Firewing said as she transformed into a bike known as Fenrir and left.

"Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy..." Ratchet walked over, stating his opinion.

"you're opinion is noted.." Optimus stated, clearly not giving a scrap about his opinion and focused on his depressed daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile in jasper, at the KO drive in..a young black haired boy known as jack derby was working on his final order of the day. "Welcome to KO drive in where every paddy is a knock out..may i take your order?"

"2 super combo's with extra fries" an unknown voice came through the speaker.

"okay dos numero tues..anything else?" Jack asked as he began to pack the order. _**(AN: my spanish sucks XD)**_

"yeah some advice..how do i get an awesome job like yours?" the voice laughed but Jack wasn't amused.

"so thats 2 we're not as funny as we think we are combos with a side of BITE ME!" Jack barked.

"what did you just say?!"

"$5.59 sir! at the window!" Jack said turning away from the window but only to have the food stolen, after hearing the laughter he turned around only to see the car leave without paying. "HEY!...i have to pay for that.." he growled.

as Jack finished his shift and began to close the resturant, Firewing arrived in jasper, activating her human form as a 3d hologram before driving into the small town..while driving however she heard engines following behind her. using her mirrors she got a look at what was following her.."Twins.." she growled alittle, not being in the mood to deal with the decepticons since she had just lost her boyfriend, so she drove into the KO resturants parking lot, watching the decepticon twins drive by. "take 5 Tara.." she sighed in relief as she powered down.

just then, Jack walked out the resturant and heard his phone go off..he took a look at the ID and it was his old school friend: Paige.

Paige is a young, blond teenager with ruby red eyes..she moved to jasper when she and jack were 7 and they have been friends ever since.

"hey Paige, i just got off..could you let mum know?"

"sure!" Paige said from the other end of the phone. "are you going to the school dance on friday?"

"no i'm not. experiance suggest i should never cut a rug, unless i'm installing carpet" jack just chuckled, walking into the parking lot.

"well be careful okay? June and i do worry."

"be careful? seriously? this is jasper Paige." Jack chuckled as he saw Firewing's alt mode sitting before him. "i love you.." he gasped, forgetting he was talking to Paige on the phone.

"whatnow?" she laughed.

alarmed, he corrected himself. "i-i meant umm..i love you..in a family way!"

"o-kay? well i gotta go, mum wants me to finish some chores, talk to you later okay Jack?"

"i gotta run as well..see you later Paige." and with that he and paige hung up as he walked over to a sort of lavender coloured Fenrir model. "hello beautiful...where have you been all my life?" he smiled as he stroked the seat. "nice!" he grabbed the handle bars and got onto Firewings alt mode. "it may take a few KO paychecks..but i am gonna own a ride like you one day."

"are you talking to your motorcycle?" the girl known as Siera laughed along with her friend.

"my motorcycle?..no, i mean, yes, yes! its mine, but i, im not talking to it i was...talking to you. i...i am...hows things, Siera? take you for a spin sometime?" Jack stuttered abit.

"come on smooth operator...wrap it up.." Firewing muttered under her breath..

"you know my name?" Siera asked, feeling alittle embarrassed that someone who spoke to bikes knows her name.

"we're in homeroom together..i'm Jack. Jack Derby"

just then, 2 engines revved as the decepticons twins found Firewing. "scrap.." she said and booted up her engine as Siera fled with her friend.

"what's going on?!" Jack screamed as Firewing drove at the decepticons, driving over one of them.

"DO NOT LET GO!" she yelled, pulling back to allow the decepticons to slam into each other.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Jack screamed in terror, and with that Firewing sped into an alleyway.

"Commander Starscream, target sighted, accompanied by a human youth." one of the twins stated.

"destroy the human but bring the Pax girl in! she has something we want!" Starscream ordered over the commlink.

"understood."

* * *

In a nearby alleyway Firewing got Jack to safety, or so she thought, and allowed him to get off.

"w-what are you?" at this point Jack was terrified.

"I don't exist..tell ANYONE about me..and I WILL hunt you down! got it?!" and with that said Jack legged it.

Firewing continued driving and looked back via her mirrors, seeing one of the cons go after jack. "Scrap!" she cussed as she used her kick stand to make a sharp U-turn, driving over the decepticon chasing her for the second time and went after Jack.

"i don't even know HER! HELP!" jack yelled as he ran like his life depended on it, which in this case, it did.

just then, Firewing drove over the decepticon AGAIN and pulls up beside Jack and screamed; "HOP ON!" and Jack did as he was told.

The decepticons shortly followed and and started shooting at them, forcing them to flee to the highway.

Later on the highway, she managed to lose the cons for a short while but she kept driving just to be sure.

"why were those guyse shooting at us?!" Jack asked.

"there's no us kid, and they're no guys!" Firewing said as Thunderspark arrived to assist Firewing as she was otherwise engaged with protecting Jack.

Slamming into the decepticon twins he forced them to fall back and get back on the road.

"friend of yours?!" Jack asked in fear, looking at the bugatti veyron super sport car behind them.

"yeah..well..more like family.." Firewing responded as she drove off.

Thunderspark followed shortly behind but kept his distance to ensure no harm to Jack or any humans on the road and allowed Firewing and Jack to escape by blocking the decepticons from going further, this however didn't last long as the decepticons knocked him off the road.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ditch, a young spikey brown haired boy was playing with his remote control car and making angine noises as his phone rang. "hi mama...racing, right up the street..okay just 5 more minutes?" he then hung up and continued playing.

* * *

On the highway, Firewing was reaching a dead end but turned and jumped off the road, causing Raf to look up to see Firewing fly overhead and skid to face him as she lands causing Raf to drop his remote control in awe. "whoa..."

"you have no idea.." Jack stuttered getting off of Firewings alt mode as the decepticon twins arrive and transform, forcing Firewing to reveal herself.

"This ends here Cons!" Firewing shouted as she slammed her battle mask on and began fighting.

"what are they?.." Raf stuttered.

"talking cars that turn into robots...or the other way around"

"This! is! for! Cliff!" Firewing cried out as she battered the cons however the decepticon she was fighting started shooting at her and she backfliped to dodge the shots but got hit by one, sending her flying backwards. "oww..." she groaned..

A car engine revved as Thunderspark arrived, transformed and started fighting the decepticons, allowing Firewing to get up. "no one touches her!" Thunderspark shouted as he stepped back and heard a crunch under his feet and lifted up his right foot, seeing a crushed toy car. "something tells me that was expensive!" he chuckled nervously.

"it's no problem, really!" Raf chuckled with him until he was sent flying backwards by a decepticon shot..seeing the decepticons point their blasters at Thunderspark, Raf gathered his courage and screamed; "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" but got the blasters turned to him in responce. "please?"

"bad call.." Jack stated. "come on kid, lets get out of here." Jack then lead Raf to the sewer pipes and climbed inside with him as the decepticon gave chase.

suddenly the decepticon was pulled back and the 2 humans looked back, seeing thunderspark kneel down to the pipes. "you 2 okay?" he asked with concern.

"thank you.." Raf smiled.

"go, get to safety!" Thunderspark ordered, getting up and continuing in the battle.

"what did we just see?" Raf asked Jack out of fear.

"no idea and i'm not sure i wanna find out." Jack answered, leading Raf to safety.

Meanwile back in the ditch Thunderspark was getting ganged up on...aaaand he got thrown in the direction of Firewing.

"Thunderspark!" she cried as she helped him to his feet and they turned around as they heard a horn.

Bulkhead arrived and transformed, backing up Firewing and Thunderspark. "who's ready to rumble?!"

The decepticon twins just looked at each other and fled, not wanting to die just yet..Thunderspark sighed, catching his breath..

"what took you?" Firewing asked.

"Traffic."

Firewing and Thunderspark looked at each other with the expression of "oh shit" on their faces.

* * *

Later on back at base, Firewing was being seen by Ratchet. "Ratchet, really, i'm fine."

"what happend Firewing?" Optimus asked.

"got ganged up on.." Firewing started to explain what happend. "and the cons WOULD have been scrap metal if i hadn't been distracted by the human.."

"Human?" Optimus' optics widened in shock.

"2 boys." Thunderspark corrected.

"i guess the second one caught me in action? i don't know! i was alittle busy at the time!" Firewing snarled alittle, not wanting a lecture.

"hmm..if the decepticons are targetting us..any procieved as our ally would be at grave risk.."

"so, whats the plan?" Firewing sighed.

"you need to bring them here..Thunderspark, go and pick up the younger boy..Firewing-" Optimus was cut off by Firewing.

"pick up Jack?"

"yes..the two boys know of you two and it would be a more logical approach." Optimus explained.

* * *

The next day at the high school, Jack just walked out the door while Miko sat drawing in her sketchbook.

"Hey! Jack!" Raf called to him as he walked over.

"Raf..hey..lets just keep this between us and forget anything ever happend okay?"

just then a horn was heard as they looked in the direction it was coming from and Raf gasped and grabbed Jacks arm. "Jack!"

"oh not again.." Jack complained.

Thunderspark pulled up beside them and opened his door. "get in little one."

"it wants us to get in.." Jack looked at Raf, waiting for a responce.

"no..just me."

"how do you know that?"

"it said so."

"what?" now Jack was confused.

"yours is over there." Raf pointed to Firewing behind him and got into Thundersparks vehicle mode whilest Jack was distracted.

"Raf i really don't think that-"

"how's it going?"

"Raf?"

"pretty good kid, now hold on." Thunderspark said as he closed his passenger door and sped away.

"wait! STOP!" Jack tried to chase after Thunderspark but quickly gave up and looked back at Firewing as proceeded to walk down an allyway.

"coolest..bike..EVAR.." Miko cheered alittle while she drew Firewings bike form, clearly being hypnotised by it as her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. "Host Parents? Ignore!" she then put her phone back in her pocket and continued drawing but when she looked up, Firewing was gone and she groaned in annoyance that the bike had moved.

luckily she heard her drive by with a hologram up and followed so she could finish her drawing.

Meanwhile, Jack was walking down the allyway and Firewing stopped him.

"Relax, i just wish to talk to you." Firewing stated calmly.

"don't you mean you and your new friend.." he growled alittle.

"kid theres alot you don't understand" she moved forward alittle, deactivating her hologram.

"no no, i get it i get it. the first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club.." he turned to walk the other way and continued. "what you need to understand is that i don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles, following me around, trying to get me killed!" he snarled at her as she transformed into her true form behind him and knelt down.

"Look! Jack -is it?- your personal safety is exactly why my dad: Optimus Prime, has requested your presence." she smiled as she spoke of her father with pride.

"w-wait, Optimus Who?"

"he wishes to see you because of the fact that you may be in danger because you're one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us."

"dude! what are you waiting for?!" Miko called to Jack as he and Firewing looked to her, making herself known. "go with!"

"oh for Primus sake..."

After being sighted by a third human, Firewing just facepalmed...hard.

* * *

Later on, on the way to Autobot Outpost Omega One, Miko was clearly enjoying the ride and Jack was clearly annoyed.

"and why exactly are we taking her?"

"rules, dear Jack..rules..." Firewing said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"wait a second! you're gonna crash!" he screamed.

"no i'm not." Firewing continued to drive towards the wall as it opened, revealing the road into the base.

"whoa.." Miko gasped in awe as they entered the main hub.

Raf looked out Thundersparks window at Ratchet and Bumblebee "cool."

"whoa.." Miko and Jack were in awe at the Autobots standing before them.

just then, Firewing and Thunderspark came to a stop, allowing the humans to get off so they could transform.

"weren't there only 2?" Arcee became confused.

"out of the loop mum? the legend now says that humans multiply." Firewing smirked alittle as she walked off to get her father.

Raf looked at Miko and began to introduce himself. "i'm Raf-"

Miko ran over to bulkhead. "i'm Miko..who are you?!"

"B-Bulkhead."

"are you a car? i bet your a truck! a monster truck! do you like heavy metal? how much do you weigh?! ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?!"

Bulkhead was hesitant to answer..he was actually scared of Miko.

"so if you guys are robots..who made you?" Raf innocently asked.

Ratchet scoffed in annoyance. "puhlease.."

As Ratchet finished speaking Optimus walked over.

"we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as autobots." Optimus explained.

"why are you here?" Jack asked.

"to protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answeed, causing Jack to have a confused look and turned to Firewing for an explaination in english.

"you know, those jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Firewing said, putting breifly.

"okay? why are THEY here?" Jack turned back to Optimus as he knelt down.

"a fair question, Jack..in part..they are here because our planet is uninhabitable..ravanged by centeries of civil war."

"why are you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"formost..over control of our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike..but they are now after my little girl: Firewing..you see, the combat was fierce and endured for centreries..in the beginning..i faught alongside one whom i considered a brother...but in war..ideals can be corrupted..and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained the best he could.

"and what do they want with Firewing?" Raf asked again.

as Optimus went to speak, Firewing piped in, wanting to explain her abilities herself.

"my powers, if used correctly, they can be used to do many wonderful things..however if used for evil..then they can be used as an extremely powerful weapon..the power of Primus..or the hopes rainbow or whatever you wanna call it isn't something that just anyone has..i only have this power because when i was born..i wasn't..alive so to speak..so Primus shared a portion of his spark to reignite mine, thus resulting in my powers."

Miko yawned out of boredem; "is there gonna be a quiz?" she asked, earning a glare from Firewing and the two human boys.

Firewing growled alittle at her total disrespect.

"so what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack proceeded to ask.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminant, as i fear, it could be catastrophic.." Optimus warned, his voice showing great concern for humanity.

* * *

meanwhile on the nemisis, Soundwave walked up to starscream, showing that he was picking up an energon signal.

"those signals are emminating from deep space.." Starscream sighed and turned to Soundwave. "i would hate to waste the energon unless you are absolutely certain.."

Soundwave then nodded and shut off his screen.

"then lock on to transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge!"

Just outside of earths orbit, the space bridge activated as someone flew through..Optimus' fears were confirmed..

"Decepticons! i have returned!" Megatron yelled out as he transformed and smirked..Firewing is now in even greater danger than before..


End file.
